


One Family

by apple9131999



Series: The States of America [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Family Fluff, UN Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple9131999/pseuds/apple9131999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Gotcha-Days mean that you’re part of a family, that you’re there for life, that you’re loved. You don’t forget a Gotcha-Day."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Family

_March 2, 2016- Turtle Bay, New York City, NY_

* * *

He- and Utah and Wyoming- had drawn the short straw and was ~~forced~~ _strongly encouraged_ to join D.C. at the next UN Summit Meeting when he’d rather be forced to go the OAS meeting next week. Oh sorry, _strongly encouraged._

Jeez, Molossia never got any of this shit.

In an effort to prove that they were useful and not nuisances that needed to be babysat, Al had suggested the idea of them acting as translators for the group. Meaning, they sat in the back of the room and patiently translated what was being said into a specific language.

Why New York couldn’t do this was beyond Nevada, seeing as the asshole spoke _literally all of the languages in this room and they were literally in New York._

He was stuck with Tagalog for the week. Utah and Wyoming had Portuguese and French respectively and therefore were on the other side of the room.

That morning, D.C. had scrambled out of their room an hour or so before Nevada could bring himself to grump out of bed. Utah had been doing God knows what in the bathroom that took forever and Wyoming was mysteriously absent.

He found himself walking down to the buffet table in the hotel to buy himself a sugary sweet cupcake that “will rot your teeth, young man, have you even had breakfast?”

He had not had breakfast, in fact, but he wasn’t all that hungry. He was a few hours behind New York and would get hungry around lunchtime and be starving by midnight.

He found a secluded table in the corner and sat down with his little cupcake. He fished out a candle from his pocket and stuck it in the frosting, lighting it with the lighter in his pocket that he’s hid from D.C. for years.

He stared at it for a long moment before snapping a picture and sending it to Arkansas.

March 2 **Vegas** : Happy Birthday to us Big Bro!!! XD XD XD XD

He closed his phone and blew out the candle, morosely putting the candle back in his pocket.

There was wax on the frosting.

Something was stuck in his throat, pressing down lightly on his lungs as he stared at the cupcake.

He wanted some bread pudding.

He had just reached out a hand to gather up the cupcake to toss it out when Mexico slid into the other seat across from him, a few cups of coffee next to him. He slid one over to Nevada.

“Americano, two-”

“Two sugars, one cream,” Mexico said, rolling his eyes. “You’re just as picky as Michoacán.”

Nevada took the coffee, sipping at it gingerly. Mexico was silent on the other side of the table, but when Nevada looked up, he was studying him. “What?”

“Are we addressing the problem this year?”

Nevada immediately scowled. “It’s not a problem,” he grit out.

“Did Al forget again?”

“ _No._ ”

“Hmm, sounds like he did.”

“Fuck off, José.”

“Now that’s not fair, I can’t be certain of your human name.”

“Will.”

“Well, _Guillermo_ , do I need to get Dad?”

Nevada stared at Mexico while the latter only took a long drag of his coffee. “My dad or your dad?”

“ _Our_ dad, Guillermo.”

“Just Will, please.”

“ _Our_ dad, just Guillermito.”

“ _José_ …”

Mexico was grinning as Nevada glared at him. “ _España_ ,” he clarified. “You remember him, don’t you?”

“I don’t want to talk to him-”

“Well, it’s either him or I get whatever siblings are here with you.”

“Why are you so bad at remembering who is who? Canada can do it fine.”

“Canada has only what like thirteen buggers. I have thirty- and none of you know about them so don’t give me that- and you expect me to remember fifty more on top of that? No, I remember the important ones. Like Elvita, Diego, Aletea, Destiny, Samanta, Biel, and Guillermo.”

“Those are your borders-”

“Exactly, _important_.”

“Anyway, Biel goes by Bryan now.”

“What? No he doesn’t!”

“Yes he does, and my name is _William_.”

“You’re lying to me,” Mexico declared, plopping his coffee cup on the table as he stood. “I talked to him at your big hurrah on the Fourth.”

“No you didn’t, Destiny and Ella chased you out of the house for the night and you spent the day hiding from D.C. and Destiny.”

“Well, España talked to him, didn’t he? Oi! Antonio!”

Nevada huffed as he slouched into his seat and dropped his head onto the table-top, almost hitting the forgotten cupcake. Spain joined the two of them a few minutes later, as Mexico when he wanted to had quite a set of lungs.

“ _¿Sí?_ ” he asked, pressing a hand on the tabletop to balance, the other on the back of Mexico’s chair. He stared at Nevada until the latter peeked up. “You’re one of Alfred’s children, aren’t you?”

“Was one of yours, too,” Mexico said with a grin, “but hey, is Biel’s name Bryan now?”

Nevada rolled his eyes as Spain tilted his head at Mexico in thought. “Why don’t you trust me?”

“You’re biased,” Mexico said flippantly.

“Oh, yeah, _biased_...I just talk to Bryan more often than the two of you combined.”

“Biel is Bryan?” Spain asked then, the question directed more towards Mexico, but Nevada scoffed.

“Yes, he changed his name to Bryan pretty soon after we got him.”

“ _¿Por qué?_ ”

Nevada shrugged. “Samantha says it’s because of his sister, but I wasn’t born yet-”

“Speaking of you not being born yet, España, it’s Guillermo’s birthday today.”

“ _José._ ”

“Really?”

“Ugh.”

“ _¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_ ”

“...thanks…”

Spain blinked at him, his curly head tilting to the side, much like Mexico did occasionally- though everyone knew that only under the pain of death would you point that out since it would mean that you’d die before Mexico got his hands on you. “You don’t seem happy.”

That’s because he wasn’t, duh. He only shrugged in response. Mexico scowled at him.

“He’s upset because Al forgot again, for the what fifth year in a row?”

Nevada refused to acknowledge that Mexico had even opened his mouth. “A birthday isn’t that important. He remembers my ‘Gotcha-Day’.”

“What?” the two asked, their heads tilting. Nevada stared at the two dispiritedly.

“He remembers my ‘Gotcha-Day’- the day I was added to the Union. My birthday’s less important than that.”

“Why do you say that?”

Nevada flushed under his skin and tucked his chin into his chest as he played with the handle of the coffee mug in front of him. “Gotcha-Days mean that you’re part of a family, that you’re there for life, that you’re loved. You don’t forget a Gotcha-Day.”

There was a rumor that Alfred had forgotten South Carolina’s Gotcha-Day and that was why he’d left them, but there was never any real proof beyond both Al and South Carolina getting twitchy around the latter’s Gotcha-Day.

A glance up to his audience showed a thoughtful looking Spain and Mexico checking his watch. The latter stood, scooping up the cupcake and the trash, munching on the cupcake. “C’mon, Guillermo, we gotta be in the room soon. I’ll take you out late tonight- we can get totally plastered and go bet on something.”

Nevada scowled at Mexico as he slung an arm around Nevada’s shoulders, Spain walking ahead of them with a wave of parting. “Just because Vegas is a part of me, doesn’t mean that that’s how I’d like to party.”

Mexico only leered at him as they meandered to the conference room, and then they parted ways- Mexico to his seat beside Al and Nevada to the back and his stupid work station.

He kinda wanted that cupcake now.

But when he got to his seat, he found it to be covered in prettily wrapped baubles, and a boy sitting in the midst of them, bent over his phone, large headphones covering his ears. Nevada pulled up short and stared at the boy until the latter looked up.

“God, took you long enough, Will. Take these presents before I have to start working-”

“Tom? What are you doing here?”

New York rolled his eyes and slid his headphones off of his ears and back down to his neck. “Ya see, Willy, I got a rather heated call this morning from your sister about how it was your birthday and that you shouldn’t be stuck in the UN building. So, I am here, and you have a day with Owen, Sam, and Victoria- possibly Aidan and Paige. So, take your presents and leave my presence.”

Nevada bit his lip to keep from smiling. “Yeah?”

New York smiled fondly, indulgently. “You didn’t think we forgot did you? Silly Willy. Take your presents and go enjoy yourself- my treat. Make Sam pay though. I just paid my rent and it’s gross.”

“You don’t live in the City though.”

New York spluttered. “Yes I do, where else would I live?”

“Albany?”

Whatever excuse New York was floundering for was cut off by the man up front making motions for the nations and translators to sit down. He flapped a hand at Nevada. “Take the presents with you when you go- Sam, Owen, and Vickie are outside the hotel. But you gotta be here tomorrow- it’s Sam’s birthday tomorrow and I need to restrain Aidan from bothering them too much or Sam’s present for me will be Owen hyped up on football and caffeine.”

Nevada was laughing as he stumbled out of the room, presents almost falling out of his arms.


End file.
